La Ultima Batalla
by Maky
Summary: Hace cinco años que Ladybug y Chat Noir desaparecieron; ahora es el turno de los portadores de los otros Miraculuos descubrir si esto tiene algo que ver con el nuevo enemigo. Previo a la segunda temporada.
1. Inicio

**Disclaimer** : Los derechos de _Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug y Cat Noir_ pertenecen a Thomas Astruc, Jeremy Zag, Zag Entertainment y a sus colaboradores. Está historia es de mi propia invención solamente para fines de entretenimiento de fan para fans.

 **LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA**

 _Maky Chan_

 **Inicio**

La súper heroína de París observaba desde las alturas al sujeto akumatizado que arrojaba con furia los objetos que se encontraba a su paso. Después de varios años luchando contra Hawk Moth había aprendido que era mejor analizar por unos segundos a sus contrincantes antes de lanzarse contra ellos para evitar sorpresas desagradables, pero Gorizilla no le estaba dando ninguna pista.

No era una sorpresa que la versión akumatizada del guardaespaldas de Adrien Agreste fuera una especie de King Kong, en esta ocasión en miniatura; pero el montón de bello que cubría su cuerpo no le permitía darse una idea de donde podría estar el objeto akumatizado, pues todo era bello y nada más.

No tendría más remedio que atacar.

\- "Es demasiado fuerte"- le dijo Ladybug a su compañero que se encontraba a su lado.

Chat Noir parecía un poco distraído ese día; pero lo considero algo normal. Ambos tenían una vida real con la cual lidiar cuando no estaban salvando Paris y, conforme crecían, a veces era difícil apartar de sus cabezas sus problemas personales cuando luchaban. Pero siempre contaban con el otro para poder controlar la situación.

Por esa razón hoy ella sería el cebo; ya que el gato negro estaba demasiado distraído y podría salir lastimado.

\- "Cambiaremos táctica"- indicó – "Yo lo distraeré, mientras tú lo golpeas."

\- "Yo cubro tu espalda, milady" – respondió él con seriedad.

\- "Lo sé, gatito"- respondió la chica lanzándose al combate.

La Catarina era muy ágil, pero se enfrentaba a un hombre que, aún sin estar akumatizado, tenía cierto entrenamiento y eso siempre hacía más difícil el trabajo. Sé dedico a esquivar los ataques de Gorizilla durante unos minutos esperando distraerlo lo suficiente para que Chat Noir atacará, sin embargo, esté parecía no estar por ninguna parte.

Unos segundos de distracción para buscar al gato negro con la mirada fueron suficientes para que fuera atrapada por el enemigo.

\- "¡Chat Noir!"- gritó mientras sentía a Gorizilla apretar sus brazos atrás de su espalda ejerciendo tal presión que si intentaba liberarse con algún movimiento seguramente se los rompería – "Ayúdame"- susurró ya casi sin aliento cuando vio aparecer al escurridizo gato negro caminando tranquilamente hacia ella.

\- "Es tu turno chico"- gruño el akumatizado cuando Chat Noir estuvo parado justo frente a ellos.

Ladybug abrió los ojos con sorpresa; el enemigo de esta ocasión no parecía tener poderes para poner a otras bajo su control personas como Cupido Negro. Fue entonces que percibió la culpabilidad dibujada en el rostro de quien había sido su compañero por cuatro años: la había traicionado.

\- "Lo siento, milady"- susurro él mientras levantaba su mano y una lagrima se derramaba por su rostro.

Ella sintió como su cuerpo se congelaba sin poder entender por qué ocurría esto y no pudo pronunciar ninguna palabra más antes que él gritara.

\- "¡CATACLISMO!"

La pantalla desde donde se veían esas imágenes se llenó de ruido, por lo quela persona que había reproducido ese video puso pausa y prendió la luz.

\- "Y esa fue la última vez que alguien supo algo de Ladybug, Chat Noir o Hawk Moth"- indicó con voz profesional la mujer morena y de anteojos.

\- "Gracias por la clase de historia Alya"- le respondió su rubia compañera – "Pero por lo que sabemos, Ladybug y Chat Noir derrotaron a Hawk Moth y se fueron a tomar unas vacaciones de súper héroes"

\- "¿Crees que esto tenga algo que ver con el nuevo enemigo?"- preguntó una tercera voz.

\- "Así es"- respondió Alya a su Kawami.

\- "Pero en esta ocasión no son akumas"- observo una cuarta voz

\- "Todo esto es sobre tu obsesión por Ladydbug"- le increpó la rubia con voz de autosuficiencia- "Deberías superarla, el resto de nosotros lo hizo"

\- "No"- respondió la morena tercamente – "Estoy segura que hay algo raro ahí"

\- "Pues lo dejo en tus manos"- respondió su compañera mientras recogía su bolsa y le indicaba a su Kawami que se escondiera en ella – "Después de todo eres periodista. Yo me voy, porque algunos de nosotros tenemos un trabajo de verdad y ya se me hizo tarde".

\- "Gracias por el apoyo Cloe"- se despidió Alya preguntándose porque de todas las personas de Paris le había tocado la rubia de compañera.

\- "De nada"- respondió ella saliendo del departamento apresuradamente.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Este fic en realidad empezó como un comic en ingles que decidí hacer para practicar el dibujo digital; el resultado es que me toma demasiado tiempo y a pesar de todo mi empeño los dibujos me salen deformes. Así que decidí plasmar esta historia también en un fic de capítulos cortos y seguir el comic tranquilamente.

Les informo que no es un fic romántico, pero espero que les depierte el interés saber que pasó para continuar leyendo.

Saludos y dejen por favor un review.

Pueden ver el comic y mis deformidades en: makychanff . deviantart

 **Notas de Edición:**

Este capítulo ha sido editado después de su publicación para realizar algunas correcciones y realizar algunas anotaciones.

1\. La historia fue pensada antes de la publicación de la segunda temporada.

2\. En ese momento no existía Gorizilla, por lo que una de las cosas que edité en este capítulo fue al akumatizado al que llamé King Bodyguard.

3\. La identidad de Queen Bee no es de conocimiento publico


	2. Princesa

**Disclaimer** : Los derechos de _Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug y Cat Noir_ pertenecen a Thomas Astruc, Jeremy Zag, Zag Entertainment y a sus colaboradores. Está historia es de mi propia invención solamente para fines de entretenimiento de fan para fans.

 **LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA**

 _Maky Chan_

 **Capítulo 1. Princesa.**

Camino rápido a través de los pasillos esperando llegar a mi cubículo antes de que alguno de mis superiores note mi retraso mientras maldigo internamente a Alya con su junta "urgente" de esa mañana para mostrarme el video que contiene la grabación de la última vez que Ladybug y Chat Noir fueron vistos.

No sé cómo logro ponerle las manos encima a esa grabación; cuando sucedió durante el último año de mi padre como alcalde de París se tomaron todas las precauciones para que no se volviera público ya que mostraba perfectamente al gato negro aliarse con el enemigo para atacar a la heroína, lo que podría provocar el pánico en la población frente a la posible caída de su defensora. Después de un tiempo sin que los súper héroes ni los akumatizados aparecieran nuevamente la policía concluyó que seguramente se trataba de una treta que había logrado que el dúo acabara con Hawk Moth para siempre y caso cerrado.

Ella sabía todo eso por la posición privilegiada que ocupaba en ese momento.

¡Cómo cambian las cosas!

Aunque ella no admitiría ante Alya que ella ya conocía esos hechos y no había considerado necesario compartírselos.

Quizás Alya debería de superar ya su obsesión con Ladybug.

Admitía que el Lady Blog de su compañera había sido casi el pase directo de la reportera para la universidad, pero poco después la heroína había desaparecido.

Alya tenía que superarlo.

Suspiro con alivio cuando pudo llegar a su cubículo sin que nadie notara su tardanza y se comenzó a poner el uniforme.

\- "Hola bebé"- me saluda Kim asomando su cabeza en mi cubículo, si es que se le puede llamar así a este armario de escobas- "Llegas tarde otra vez, el Inspector Roger va a matarte"

\- "Te he dicho que no me llames bebé"

¡Oh sí!

La niña rica, la hija del dueño del hotel más prestigioso de Paris, Chloé Bourgeois es una policía.

Esto es a donde mi propia obsesión con Ladybug me ha traído.

He tenido que trabajar y pelear muy duro para mostrarle a todo el mundo que puedo hacer este trabajo.

\- "De acuerdo, pero date prisa"- me responde el chico estrella de la estación – "Este lugar es un desastre"

¡Por supuesto que esté lugar es un desastre!

Después de que Ladybug, Chat Noir y Hawk Moth desaparecieron no hubo ningún otro ataque por parte de supervillanos. Hasta hace seis meses, cuando mi Kawami apareció junto a un nuevo enemigo.

El modus operandi es similar al de Hawk Moth: de repente una persona es poseída y adquiere poderes con el que ataca a la ciudad; sin embargo, pareciera que el objetivo de estos nuevos super villanos sería recolectar la energía de sus víctimas y al momento de ser derrotados no regresan a la normalidad, sino son envueltos en una extraña telaraña.

A pesar de que mi trabajo y el de Alya han sido de gran ayuda para recolectar información no hemos logrado descubrir quien esta atrás de los ataques, ni como elige a sus víctimas.

\- "¡Así que aquí estas!"

Mis ojos dejan la pantalla del vejestorio que tengo como computadora para ver a la mujer que me sonríe con suficiencia desde la entrada de mi cubículo.

-"Sabrina"- saludo intentado ocultar mi irritación.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Definitivamente capítulos muy cortos, debería ir más rápido, pero por lo general no tengo demasiado tiempo. El comic esta justamente en esta parte. Les recuerdo: devianart makychanff.

Gracias por los follow y los favoritos.

¿Review?


	3. Primer Amor

**Disclaimer** : Los derechos de _Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug y Cat Noir_ pertenecen a Thomas Astruc, Jeremy Zag, Zag Entertainment y a sus colaboradores. Está historia es de mi propia invención solamente para fines de entretenimiento de fan para fans.

 **LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA**

 _Maky Chan_

 **Capítulo 2. Primer Amor.**

Cloe siente como la que fue su mejor amiga en la escuela la barre con la mirada, por lo que maldice internamente el haberse puesto unos pasadores para evitar que el fleco la molestara mientras trabajaba en la computadora; y que, por falta de tiempo, la pintura de sus uñas este desgastada.

En contraste la pelirroja luce su largo cabello perfectamente peinado, manicure del día, ropa de diseñador y el bronceado, aunque artificial como todo en ella, hacía que sus ojos verdes, libres de los anteojos que antes usaba, brillaran con más intensidad.

\- "¿A qué se debe tu visita?"- pregunta la rubia intentando que su voz no suene demasiado molesta.

\- "Vine a recoger a Kim para ir a cenar" –responde Sabrina, haciendo una pausa con la esperanza que Cloe le preguntará a que prestigioso restaurante irían esa noche – "Pero está revisando unas cosas importantes con papá; así que me dije que podía venir a hablar contigo para matar el tiempo."

La rubia le dirigió la sonrisa más false de su repertorio mientras pensaba en las vueltas que daba la vida. El papá de Sabrina había sido ascendido a Inspector General de la Policía Francesa, lo que lo hacía técnicamente su jefe, pero bastantes peldaños arriba claramente. De tal manera que la posición económica de la pelirroja había mejorado considerablemente, por lo que se podía dar el lujo de tener uno de esos empleos de dama de sociedad con el tiempo suficiente para traer peinado de salón todos los días.

" _Pero claramente mi trabajo no es lo suficientemente importante y debería de estar agradecida de poder entretener a la hija del Inspector Roger_ "- se dijo la rubia con amargura.

Por otro lado, Kim se había vuelto el chico oro de la policía, si él sabía lo que le convenía más le valía no terminar su relación con Sabrina.

\- "¿Has visto últimamente con Adrien?"- le pregunto la pelirroja después de un incómodo silencio – "¿O acaso su esposa no lo deja?"

Directo y a la yugular.

Bueno, Sabrina había aprendido de la mejor.

\- "No desde la fiesta de bienvenida" – respondió ella – "Han estado ocupados con la mudanza y la Fashion Week está bastante cerca."

\- "De la fiesta de bienvenida ya han pasado más de seis meses"- apuntó la pelirroja – "¿Quién hubiera creído que finalmente Marinette se saldría con la suya y atraparía a Adrien?"

Cloe respiró profundamente mientras dejaba a Sabrina seguir con su monólogo; el que su mejor amigo se hubiera casado a los 18 años para después mudarse a los Estados Unidos todavía le daba una sensación de amargura.

Ella y Adrien habían salido durante un muy corto periodo de tiempo durante la escuela, pero no había funcionado. Y aunque en parte su enamoramiento por el modelo se debía un capricho, eso no quitaba que él había sido su primer amor y el primero en muchas cosas.

\- "Hay quienes dicen que cuando Gabriel Agreste vio el potencial de Marinette; obligó a Adrien a casarse con ella para continuar su imperio. Es decir, su relación salió de la nada."

\- "Eso es imposible" – la corto la rubia saliendo de sus reflexiones en cuanto escucho la última frase de la pelirroja – "Adrien nunca se prestaría a algo así"

Los Agreste no llevaban una vida pública muy activa, lo que siempre provocaba algunas murmuraciones. Pero estaba segura que, si lo dicho por Sabrina era ya un chisme, era precisamente ella quien lo había iniciado.

\- "Además, tú y yo sabemos bien que Marinette llevaba años enamorada de él"- continúo la rubia – "También hay que comprender que la señora Agreste apenas acaba de salir del coma; por eso volvieron."

\- "Si tú lo dices, así debe ser"- le respondió la pelirroja poniendo los ojos en blanco, irritada porque su amiga no había participado en sus intrigas.

\- "¡Oye pelirroja!"- Kim asomo su cabeza al cubículo – "Hora de irnos"

Cloe dio las gracias al cielo que su visita había terminado mientras se despedía de sus antiguos compañeros de escuela, y volvió a su trabajo con una sensación demasiado amarga.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Disculpen la tardanza, como mencione antes casi no tengo tiempo; pero me tome el tiempo para estructurar la historia. También tuve un problema con la brecha generación que tengo con este fandom; pero recordé que en realidad escribo porque a mí me gusta lo que me gusta.

Le hice una mínima edición a los capítulos anteriores y les recuero que esta historia fue planeada antes de la temporada 2, por lo que como dato importante la identidad de Queen Bee no es de conocimiento público. Saludos a todos.


	4. In Fraganti

**Disclaimer** : Los derechos de _Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug y Cat Noir_ pertenecen a Thomas Astruc, Jeremy Zag, Zag Entertainment y a sus colaboradores. Está historia es de mi propia invención solamente para fines de entretenimiento de fan para fans.

 **LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA**

 _Maky Chan_

 **Capítulo 3. In fraganti.**

La mujer, que caminaba con rapidez en medio de la noche, dio un pequeño salto cuando escucho un ruido sordo que parcia venir un callejón. Dirigió una sigilosa mirada en dirección al lugar mientras aumentaba la velocidad, diciéndose a sí misma que seguramente había sido un ratón o un gato.

Apretó aún con más fuerza su bolsa respirando lentamente para tranquilizarse, mientras maldecía internamente a su editor en jefe por su maravillosa idea de mandarla a cazar historias en está horrible zona de la ciudad.

Seguramente esperaba que se encontrará con algún político saliendo de alguna "casa de citas", al que pudieran ventanear en la revista amarillista para el que trabajaba.

Alya había tenido un comienzo excesivamente bueno en el mundo periodístico, gracias al Lady Blog, pero una vez terminada la carrera la gente había perdido por completo el interés en los súper héroes. Por lo que se encontró recién graduada de una carrera saturada, sin el tipo de experiencia que buscaban los reclutadores de los grandes noticieros y periódicos; trabajando para una revista de tabloides.

La morena había estado tan metida en sus pensamientos que cometió el terrible error, en especial en ese lugar de mala muerte, de dejar de poner atención a su entorno; por lo que termino chocando con un hombre que venía saliendo de uno de los locales de esa calle y estuvo a punto de caer de no ser porque él la sostuvo por el brazo.

\- "Disculpe"- chilló ella sobresaltada sin hacer contacto visual y liberando su brazo de un tirón.

\- "¿Estas bien?"- preguntó él con la voz pastosa de alguien que ha estado tomando alcohol, pero algo en su tono hizo que Alya volteará a ver su rostro.

\- "¡Adrien!"- exclamó la morena con sorpresa al reconocer al rubio parado frente a ella.

\- "¿No crees que este no es lugar para estar merodeando tan tarde y además sola?"- preguntó el joven que parecía divertido con la reacción de su antigua compañera de clases.

\- "Y tú. ¿No crees que este no es lugar para un hombre casado?" – le respondió ella con notable molestia una vez recuperada de la sorpresa inicial.

\- "Como tú bien sabes Alya, estos lugares están llenos de hombres casados" – le respondió el rubio con un tono que ella nunca había escuchado en su amigo, una mezcla entre sarcasmo y diversión – "Es lo que estás haciendo aquí ¿cierto? Cazando algún infiel para ventanear en la revista para la que trabajas ¿Seré yo tu próxima portada?"

\- "Por supuesto que no" – murmuró la reportera bajando la vista – "no podría hacerle eso a Marinette"

\- "Sí, ¡pobre Marinette!" – exclamó el joven sustituyendo su tono divertido por uno de molestia – "Tan ocupada en dirigir el imperio de mi padre que no tiene tiempo ni para sus amigas ¿cierto?"

Alya lo miró con sorpresa por el cambio en el usualmente calmado y amable Adrian Agreste; este no era el gentil compañero de clases que recordaba.

\- "No has hablado con ella desde su regreso" –afirmo él sin poder contenerse – "Yo en cambio sí tengo tiempo para mis amigos. No le has podido confesar a Marinette la verdadera razón por la que terminaste con Nino; y tiene más que ver con el poco contacto a que te de vergüenza."

La morena se quedó de piedra ante el inesperado ataque; y cuando sintió que los ojos le empezaban a picar se dio la media vuelta para alejarse los más posible de él.

Adrien maldijo por lo bajo cuando la vio alejarse, al parecer había bebido de más y lo había hecho explotar con quien no tenía la culpa de sus problemas. Esperaba que la chica no le reclamará a Nino o seguramente su mejor amigo le daría una patada en el culo por indiscreto.

Se apresuró a seguir a la morena para pedirle disculpas y rogarle que lo dejará llevarla a casa pues ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando Alya se bajó del automóvil del rubio veinte minutos más tarde frente al edificio donde ahora vivía; se despidió de él con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados.

Algo no estaba bien en la relación de sus amigos; y, aunque no lo quería admitir, Marinette había sido muy esquiva con ella desde que se mudó a los Estados Unidos. Así que cuando, por culpa de sus dudas, su relación con Nino había terminado al poco tiempo de ingresar a la carrera; no había tenido una amiga a la cual recurrir.

Nino se había mudado a Londres, y ella se había sentido completamente abandonada.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Creo que me he encarrerado. Al parecer sí hay algo extraño con la relación de Marinette y Adrian, en el siguiente capítulo veremos un poco más de cerca la relación de estos dos.

Por cierto, los reviews los contesto por PM.


	5. Rotos

**Disclaimer** : Los derechos de _Miraculous: Las aventuras de Ladybug y Cat Noir_ pertenecen a Thomas Astruc, Jeremy Zag, Zag Entertainment y a sus colaboradores. Está historia es de mi propia invención solamente para fines de entretenimiento de fan para fans.

 **LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA**

 _Maky Chan_

 **Capítulo 4. Rotos.**

Después de la batalla Rena Rouge se precipitó rápidamente a una ventana mientras su prodigio sonaba avisándole que su transformación estaba a punto de terminar. La pelea la había dejado bastante agotada, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que no era observada y se apresuró a buscar una salida del lugar.

Había sido una extraña casualidad que la ventana por la que había caído pertenecía precisamente a las personas sobre las que no había dejado de pensar el último par de semanas, se sentía como una intrusa al recorrer el departamento que el joven matrimonio Agreste tenía en la enorme Torre Alpha que ella conocía solamente por la vez que fue invitada a la fiesta de bienvenida.

Pero no era su culpa que a los enemigos les encantara elegir la Torre Alpha como campo de batalla, este ya era el tercero. El edificio era relativamente nuevo en el horizonte de París; tenía un enorme centro de convenciones, varias compañías importantes habían mudado sus oficinas ahí – como era el caso de la Casa de Diseño Agreste-, un salón de eventos en la azotea y también había una zona residencial donde el joven matrimonio tenía su departamento vecino al de los padres del rubio.

La portadora del prodigio del zorro sonrió cuando logró ubicar la sala y la puerta que la llevaría al recibidor donde se encontraban los elevadores, estaba por correr a la salida cuando escucho a un par de voces que discutían acercarse a donde ella se encontraba y no tuvo más remedio que esconderse tras una puerta.

El prodigio sonó nuevamente avisándole que ya solo le quedaba un minuto para perder su transformación y maldijo su suerte mirando alrededor. Se encontraba en lo que parecía ser el elevador privado del departamento, ese que seguramente utilizaba la pareja cuando no querían ser vistos por nadie pues solo marcaba dos niveles: aquel en el que se encontraba ahora y el dek estacionamiento. Sería una grandiosa vía de escape de no ser porque aparentemente solo podría activarse con una llave o huellas dactilares. Además, tenía ese horrible diseño de puertas dobles, una que aparentaba ser una puerta más del departamento y la puerta del elevador; a ella siempre le había dado la horrible impresión que si algo fallaba en el sistema una persona podría, en lugar de entrar al elevador, precipitarse a una horrible muerte.

Así que atrapada en su terrible escondite, no pudo más que ser testigo de la discusión que se llevaba del otro lado de la puerta.

 **-TLB-MkyChn**

Unos minutos antes Marinette tarareaba distraídamente mientras se colocaba unos pasadores para sujetar su pelo frente al espejo cuando su marido entró al baño azotando la puerta y recargando su cuerpo en ella para bloquearle la salida. La joven de ascendencia china ni siquiera se inmutó, los arrebatos de Adrien habían aumentado nuevamente cuando volvieron a París.

"He hablado con tus padres" – dijo él serio al notar que ella simplemente lo estaba ignorando – "Nos han invitado nuevamente a comer este viernes"

"La semana de la moda está a la vuelta de la esquina"- replicó la pelinegra - "Tengo la agenda completamente ocupada"

"Cada vez te pareces más a mi padre"- contraataco el rubio con molestia - "Siempre ocupado y poniendo el trabajo primero"

"No es del todo cierto" - lo contradijo - "La verdad es que le dedica bastante tiempo a tu madre desde que volvió del coma, lo cual es comprensible después de todo lo que hizo para tenerla de de vuelta"- Adrien pudo detectar la amargura en el tono de su esposa que finalmente había volteado a verlo - "Pero entonces alguien más se tiene que encargar de gran Imperio Agreste"

Mientras daba su discurso Marinette desató el cinturón de su bata para colgarla en el baño quedando solamente en el conjunto de lencería negra y se acercó a su esposo con la intenciòn de abrir la puerta que él bloqueaba. Y, tal como lo planeó, él se deslizó rápidamente a un lado dejándole la salida libre.

Ella no escondió la sonrisa de autosuficiencia al ingresar a su recamara; sabía que el joven no soportaba la visión de la cicatriz negra que se esparcía por su pecho como si fueran terminaciones venosas resultado del cataclismo que Chat Noir había dirigido en su contra. El traje de Ladybug no había logrado amortiguar del todo el ataque, por lo que esa cicatriz era una de las secuelas.

Tomó rápidamente un vestido negro y lo deslizó por su cabeza; pero aún no había terminado de ponerse los zapatos cuando Adrien volvió al ataque con sus argumentos, no tenía muchas ganas de seguir con esa discusión por lo que se apresuró en abandonar la habitación para poder salir del departamento para llegar a su oficina donde probablemente el joven la dejaría tranquila.

Él finalmente la alcanzó llegando a la sala y la jaló hacia atrás para quedar cara a cara.

"Se darán cuenta del engaño y sabes las consecuencias" - le gruño él agarrándola del brazo con fuerza.

"Te he dicho que no me gusta que me toques" - chilló ella casi por reflejo liberándose de jalón de la mano del rubio.

Pero entonces la luz de des transformación de un prodigio colarse por las hendiduras de la puerta del elevador privado la distrajo de ver el rostro de culpabilidad que había puesto su esposo por tratarla con tal brusquedad.

"Está bien tú ganas, le diré a Nathalie que despeje mi agenda"- le dijo con el corazón a mil por hora agradeciendo que el rubio se encontrará a espaldas del elevador.

Sí se había enterado que Rena Rogue se había encontrado minutos antes peleando en el edificio, pero parecía una mala broma que se encontrará precisamente ahí.

"Sabía que eres una mujer razonable Marinette"- le dijo el rubio aún sin creer que había ganado la discusión; esperaba que ella explotara después de su gran error - "Muchas gracias"

Pero ella también se perdió de las palabra que soltaba Adrien con alivio; pues se dirigió rápidamente al elevador y colocó su huella digital para mandarlo al estacionamiento.

"Estoy esperando unas telas"- se excusó ella ante la mirada interrogante de su esposo.

"Iré a hacer una reservación para la comida"- le dijo él sin darle demasiada importancia, todavía bastante sorprendido por su victoria y, para alivio de la pelinegra, salió del departamento.

Con el corazón aún palpitando con fuerza desactivó el mecanismo de seguridad de la puerta del elevador para poderla abrir aunque este no se encontrara en el piso; al abrirla se encontró a Trix casi encogido en un rincón.

El Kawami se había quedado atrapado entre la puerta del departamento y la del elevador.

 **Notas de la Autora:**

Disculpen la tardanza, los últimos días en la oficina antes de salir de vacaciones fueron la locura. Pero ya estoy de vacaciones por lo que intentaré adelantar un poco con la historia.


End file.
